


If it makes you feel better...

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I think?, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Dream knows that he hasn’t been doing so good lately. With the whole being banished from L’manburg thing. He doesn’t want to make him feel any worse. So when Wilbur comes up to him and confesses his feelings he couldn’t think of a way to turn him down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	If it makes you feel better...

Dream knew how Wilbur felt about him. He knew, he knew for a long time but he just didn’t feel the same way. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Wilbur, of course he liked him he was one of his best friends.

In fact he cares about Wilbur a lot. He’s always worried about him, how much sleep he gets, how much stress he’s under, if he needs to take a break for his mental health. Dream’s always worried about him. 

Dream knows that he hasn’t been doing so good lately. With the whole being banished from L’manburgthing. He doesn’t want to make him feel any worse. So when Wilbur comes up to him and confesses his feelings he couldn’t think of a way to turn him down. He didn’t want to lie, he just thought that maybe he should wait until Wilbur was feeling better to tell him the truth. 

“I’m sorry I know you’re probably straight but I need to tell you how I feel about you clay. I love you and I’ve loved you for years. Will you please go out with me?”

“uhh I think that this isn’t really the right time sorry Wilbur.”

Wilbur went pale, he looked at the ground but Dream could still see the tears he was trying to hide.

“Uh b-but maybe after all of this is over when things have calmed down a bit then maybe that’s the right time okay Wilbur?”

“So… do you like me?”

 _If it makes you feel better_ “I like you”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t think of a good direction this story could take but I just thought I’ll put the idea out there because I feel like someone else might be inspired :/


End file.
